Pups Save The Farm
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Farmer Al & Farmer Yumi hold a mini carnival at the farm. Things get dire when the corn maze catches fire with Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry still in it. Will they be able to get out safely?


**PUPS SAVE THE FARM**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was Thursday afternoon. School had finished & everyone was going about their usual routines. At the farm Farmer Al & Farmer Yumi were setting up a mini carnival. There was apple bobbing, a corn maze, a mechanical bull ride, candy & caramel apples, honey, farm animal interactions & more.

"I think everyone will love this mini carnival. Perhaps we can make this a regular event" said Farmer Al.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'm sure everyone in town will have a great time here at this mini carnival" said Farmer Yumi.

Farmer Al & Farmer Yumi went around checking everything to make sure that nothing was out of place. Once they made sure everything was set up they waited for everyone to arrive.

"I'm so excited. This'll be the best mini carnival ever" said Farmer Al.

"I don't doubt it. Everyone will be having a ball of a time" said Farmer Yumi.

Soon various residents of Adventure Bay arrived. They were all amazed at what they saw.

"Welcome everyone to our mini carnival. It's good to see you all" said Farmer Al.

"We'll be operating the carnival until 8:00 tonight. Have fun everyone" said Farmer Yumi.

Everyone began trying out the different attractions. Some people bobbed for apples, some ran around in the corn maze, some tried their luck on the mechanical bull ride, some tried out the treats on offer & some had interactions with the farm animals. At 1ST everything seemed to be going well.

"So far so good. This mini carnival's a hit" said Farmer Al.

"We're definitely doing this again sometime" said Farmer Yumi.

In the corn maze Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry were running around. They encountered numerous twists, turns & dead ends as they navigated through the maze trying to find the way out.

"This is fun. I love mazes" said Angel.

"Me too. I like running through all the passageways trying to solve the puzzle" said Elias.

"I've never been in a corn maze before. It's amazing how cornstalks can be grown in such a way" said Kelly.

"There are all sorts of things that can be used to make a maze. Whether it's cornstalks, hedges, wood, trees & so on you can make a maze out of anything" said Terry.

As everyone continued running through the maze Farmer Al & Farmer Yumi were grilling corn on the barbecue.

"Grilled corn is really tasty. It's 1 of my favourite foods" said Farmer Al.

"Me too. Chomping down on succulent juicy corn is such a delight" said Farmer Yumi.

As Farmer Al & Farmer Yumi continued to grill corn cobs they failed to notice that a few embers had flown off the grill & landed near the cornstalks that were part of the maze. The embers quickly lit the stalks on fire & soon they were burning uncontrollably. Everyone became panicked at the sight of the flames.

"FIRE. EVERYONE STAY BACK" cried Farmer Al.

"DON'T GET TOO CLOSE. OTHERWISE YOU'LL GET HURT" cried Farmer Yumi.

"ANGEL, ELIAS, KELLY & TERRY ARE IN THE MAZE" cried Ella.

"SOMEBODY HAS TO GET THEM OUT BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE" cried Ethan.

"CALL THE PAW PATROL. THEY'LL FIX THIS" cried Harry.

"HELP. SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP" cried Susie.

Ryder was just finishing a run on the mechanical bull when he saw the flames. He knew he had to do something.

"I better get that fire under control before someone gets hurt. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Ryder as he used his Pup Pad to summon the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they raced to the Lookout. Marshall tripped on a corn husk & crashed into the other pups.

"Sorry. Looks like we've encountered another corny wipeout" said Marshall.

The pups laughed as they got into their gear & awaited instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase.

"Thanks for coming pups. The corn maze at the farm has caught fire & there are people trapped inside. We have to put the fire out & make sure everyone makes it out of the maze safely" said Ryder as he clicked Chase's icon.

"Chase, I need you to use your cones & megaphone to keep everyone away from the fire to make sure nobody gets hurt" said Ryder.

"Chase is on the case" aid Chase.

"Marshall, I need you to use your water cannons to put out the fire & have your medical gear on standby in case anyone gets hurt" said Ryder as he clicked Marshall's icon.

"I'm fired up" said Marshall.

"Skye, I need you to watch from above so that you can spot where people are in the maze so that we can get them out safely" said Ryder as he clicked Skye's icon.

"Let's take to the sky" said Skye.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as he & the pups deployed in their vehicles & headed to the farm. By now the fire had engulfed a sizeable portion of the maze.

"OK Chase make sure nobody gets too close to the maze" said Ryder.

"I'm on it Ryder" said Chase as he set down his cones & got out his megaphone.

"Please stay back. Emergency in progress" said Chase.

Skye flew up in her helicopter to check the maze & see who was trapped. She saw Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry trapped in the maze.

"Ryder, I only see Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry in the maze. They're near the centre" said Skye.

"Thanks Skye. Marshall use your water cannons to put out the fire. I'll get everyone out of the maze" said Ryder.

"Let's do this" said Marshall as he began extinguishing the flames with his water cannons. Ryder ran into the maze looking for Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry.

"HELP WE'RE TRAPPED" cried Angel.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE GET US OUT OF HERE" cried Elias.

"WE CAN'T FIND OUR WAY OUT" cried Kelly.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE" cried Terry.

"HANG ON GUYS I'M ALMOST THERE" cried Ryder as he raced through the maze. Soon he found Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry near the centre.

"Follow me guys. You'll be out of here in no time" said Ryder.

Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry followed Ryder out of the maze. As the fire continued to burn everyone covered their faces with their clothes to avoid breathing in smoke. Marshall continued spraying the flames with his water cannons. After extinguishing the flames on the outside of the maze he began extinguishing the inner sections that were on fire. Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry were soon directed out of the maze to safety.

"Yay we made it" said Angel.

"That was scary. I don't know how that happened" said Elias.

"Me either. Cornstalks don't catch fire for no reason" said Kelly.

"I'm glad we're OK. That was a close call" said Terry.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Ryder.

Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie gave Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry a hug & thanked Ryder for helping them out of the maze. Soon Marshall had extinguished all the flames. After he emerged from the maze he attended to Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry. He checked to see if they had been hurt but none of them had sustained any injuries.

"They're all clear Ryder" said Marshall.

"Thanks Marshall" said Ryder.

"I think the fire may have been caused by embers from the grill. We must've been too close to the maze" said Farmer Al.

"It's a relief nobody got hurt. The maze is closed but the rest of the carnival is still open" said Farmer Yumi.

Everyone spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying the other carnival attractions. That night as Elias went to bed he thought about how lucky it was that nobody got hurt.

" _That fire was scary. It's good that nobody got hurt. I'm so grateful that Ryder & the pups got us out before things went from bad to worse. Other than that, the carnival was lots of fun. I hope Farmer Al & Farmer Yumi do another 1 sometime"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
